Because of the Phone Call
by KiramekiUtau
Summary: Kaito and Miku have just begun to go out. They are both happy that they have each other. But it was all because of the phone call that their happiness was shattered...  Rated T for romance and horror
1. Chapter 1

**A KaiMiku story. For the win. Yes. XD Woo hoo! Let's go!**

**That was not an introduction at all... anyways, yes, as you can see, and I mentioned before, this is a KaiMiku story. It was supposed to be a one-shot... but heck. It's a two-shot. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Oh yes, and for those who have read my story **_**The Idiot and The Girl In Denial**_**, know that Aito is purely my creation of an evil character. In this story, however, he will not have Gakkun's last name. Just saying!**

**~Kae-chii (Kirameki)**

Hand in hand, the girl with the long teal pigtails and the boy with the short blue hair walked home, smiling and talking. They seemed like any other normal couple. With the exception that they were both Vocaloids, they were pretty much normal. They went to highschool everyday, did their homework, and passed tests. But, they lived in the same house.

No, not in that way. All of the Vocaloids lived in one big mansion; the headquarters of the Vocaloids. Each of them had their own room. Everyone would come downstairs and eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. Well... at least they tried to. A lot of them would skip. And the Utauloids had rooms in the smaller building next to the Vocaloid one.

Now, back to the couple. The teal haired girl, Miku seemed blissfully happy, thinking that being like this would never end. So did the blue haired boy, Miku. But, they had no idea what was coming for them.

When they entered the mansion, they took of their coats and placed it in the closet.

"Hmm... I wonder what we're going to have for dinner tonight...?" Miku thought out loud, placing the groceries on the counter.

"I'm up for anything to do with ice cream!" Kaito grinned.

Miku rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. And I'm fine with anything to do with leek." She said, as she thought of the many dishes with leek.

"Mmm... leek omlet... rice mixed with leek..." She said aloud dreamily.

"You're dreaming about leek..." Kaito said skeptically.

Miku flipped aroun. "You have a problem with that?" Miku asked in a low, threatening voice.

"Aha... not at all..." Kaito said, smiling rather nervously, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Good!" Miku smiled cheerily, and went back to day dreaming. Now it was Kaito's turn to roll his eyes.

"Well... I'm going to go upstairs and change. And get the other guys." He said to her, and kissed her on the cheek, which turned Miku completely pink, and Kaito slightly pink. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Y-yeah.." Miku muttered, touching her cheek. She smiled. "You have to hurry though, I'm not going to wait forever for my leek dishes!"

Kaito rolled his eyes again, and went upstairs. He went to his room, in the large mansion, and sighed as he flopped down on the bed, extremely tired. _Jeez, she works me hard..._ He thought to himself, remembering the grocery shopping they had to do. Rin and Len had refused to do it, even if it was their turn, but using their puppy dog eyes, they managed to convince Kaito and Miku to do it.

_"Besides, it's kind of like your first date together!" Len had said happily, to which both Kaito and Miku blushed to._

_"H-Hey, don't say stuff like that so blatantly..." Kaito had muttered._

_"But, you two are boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Rin had asked cheerfully. Another hit. They both blushed even more._

_Miku pulled Len's ear. Only Len, because she couldn't do anything to the cute Rin. "Y-You really have nerve saying that out loud... how did you guys know about this anyways?"_

_Rin and Len grinned. "It's so obvious!" They both said simultaneously._

Kaito shook his head, and stood up. He changed, and was about to open the door when his cellphone rang. He picked up the blue cell phone, thinking it was really convenient. Each Vocaloid was given their own cellphone, using the colour of their hair. It rang three times, and somehow, Kaito was reluctant to answer it. It was as if he knew that this phone call would make him miserable. But, there was a possibility that it wouldn't. Sighing, he picked up the cellphone and answered it.

"Hello?" He said into the phone warily.

"Oh, hello there. I haven't talked to you in a long time, Shion-kun."

Kaito's blood turned into ice. He knew exactly who it was. And he could bet twenty dollars on the fact that this phone call wasn't anything good.

"What do you want, Aito?" Kaito said frigidly.

"Aww, that cold tone hurts me deeply, Shion-kun."

"Like I said, what do you want? Stop beating around the bush."

"Oh, what I want. I want someone to be hurt."

_Damn it. Please don't tell me..._ "What? What do I have to do with this?"

"Well, you did get me into jail by telling the police about how I murdered those women..."

Kaito felt anger bubbling up inside him. "You've been released?"

"No. I escaped." Kaito could practically hear the satisfied smirk on Aito's face.

"The thing is, Shion-kun, I want to punish you. For giving me four damn years in that jail cell. I commend you, even when you were eleven you were pretty smart."

"Complimenting me isn't getting you anywhere. Damn it, just get to the point!" He yelled.

"Okay. I want to kill that girlfriend of yours." Kaito froze.

"I... don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a girlfriend." Kaito denied, trying to keep his voice steady, trying not to show his lie.

"Don't give me that crap, Shion-kun. I've been watching you for over a week now. Such a waste though. This Hatsune-san, so sad to waste someone as pretty as her. I'm almost regretful..."

Kaito clenched his fists. "Touch her and see what happens!" He yelled into the phone. _This is exactly what I was afraid of..._ He thought angrily, his fists shaking.

"Hmm... how about we make a deal then?" Aito said into the phone, slyly.

"What _deal_?" Kaito spat mockingly.

"You break up with her. Tomorrow. Cause her lots of pain, and I'll be happy." Aito chuckled into the phone.

Kaito clenched his fists harder. _The sadistic bastard... _He thought angrily.

"I refuse." He said blatantly.

"Oho, you want her to die then?"

"NO!" He immdediately yelled. "No... I just..." He said shakily.

Aito laughed on the other end of the line. "It's a deal then. Remember, not today, tomorrow." He hung up.

Kaito stayed on his bed and put his elbow up to his face, thinking. _I can't believe this..._ He thought frusteratedly. _I don't want to break up with her... Hell, I love her. But, she'll die. That guy is capable of doing it. Worse, tomorrow's my birthday... ugh._ He stayed on the bed, thinking about how hurt Miku would be the next day.

"Damn, I hate this!" Kaito yelled at the ceiling.

The door opened slightly. "Kaito...?" Someone said softly and entered his room. It was Miku she had let her hair down, and it almost grazed the floor. Kaito sat up, and scratched his head, still looking miserable, but he wiped off that face so she wouldn't worry.

"Are you okay?" Miku asked, sitting next to him, frowning.

"I'm fine." He said sullenly. All of a sudden, he leaned into her. Miku blushed.

"Wh-wha...?"

"You don't look good."

Miku blushed even more. She hit him with his pillow. "Kaito, you're so-"

"When you frown. You're prettier when you smile." He said to her.

Miku widened her eyes. "O-oh, thanks." She smiled at him.

_Today, she'll smile. Tomorrow, she'll frown. Ugh, I hate all of this..._

Instead of saying anything, he put a hand on her cheek and kissed her. Miku blinked in shock and turned more red, but leaned into the kiss. Finally, Kaito pulled back and gave her a hug. His face was also a bit red.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, putting his head on her shoulder.

"Kaito...?"

"That I'm not coming downstairs for dinner. Too tired."

"E-eeh? What? Hey, what about the ice-" She pulled him back and saw that he was already sleeping.

"Kaito-baka!" Miku exclaimed, blushing. "Fine, I'll go downstairs on my own!" She went downstairs, a hint of a smile on her face.

Rin met her at the bottom of the stairs."Miku-nee? Where's Kaito-nii?" She cocked her head. Miku patted her head.

"He's sleeping, the idiot." She rolled her eyes, but her blush was still on her face.

"Ooh, did you do something in that room?" Rin asked slyly.

"Wh-what?" Miku exclaimed, turning red for the millionth time that day.

"Aha, you did, you did!" Rin danced into the kitchen. "I'm gonna tell Luka-nee!"

"Rin-chan! Don't you dare go spreading the news!" Miku yelled and bolted after her with a flushed face.

Kaito, upstairs, was looking at the stars from his room. _Well. I hope she can find someone else, not a total idiot like me._ He thought, and gritted his teeth.

**Well, that's the chapter for today! Beware about the next chapter! :D Hopefully you'll like it...**

**Just... review.**

**Miku: You're advertising our relationship. You REALLY want to be killed, don't you...**

**Me: Aha, come on, Miku-chan! *pats head* I'll take away your leek if you don't be nice...**

**Miku: Aha. You don't know where my secret stash is.**

**Me: ... Er...**

**Miku: You know? *threaten* GIVE MY LEEK BACK, DAMN IT! *chases* **

**Me: *runs* NO! NOT UNTIL YOU AGREE!**

**Kaito:... Enjoy the chapter. See you next time.**

**Len & Rin: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Kae-chii (Kirameki)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Konbanwa! At least, where I am. ^^ Ah, the warm weather of Canada. Anyways, this is getting slightly off topic. I would like to thank NagamiKai for reviewing! I always love reviews! Turns out that this may not be a two-shot after all. I'm not sure how many chapters, actually. Maybe three, maybe four, maybe five, maybe-**

**Miku: *curt* I think they get the point.**

**Me: Oho, gomen. I tend to babble on, and on, and...**

**Miku: *cold* Yes, I think we can all tell.**

**Me:... Miku-chan, you're so cold! *glomps Kaito* I won't let you and Kaito-kun be together in my story!**

**Kaito: ... Er...**

**Miku: *leek sword from nowhere* Get off him!**

**Me: *runs* GYAAH! Scary!**

**Len: *mutters* Why do we have to do this?**

**Rin & Len: *not enthusiastic* Enjoy chapter two of Kirameki-nee's story!**

* * *

><p><em>Kaito opened his eyes and blinked so they could adjust to the darkness. But they just would not adjust for a reason unknown to him. He blinked several more times. Still nothing but darkness.<em>

Kill... girlfriend... _Kaito jolted up with shock as he heard those words echo around the room he was in. Suddenly, there was a burst of light ahead of him. In that spotlight, he saw a petite figure sprawled on the ground. The girl was on her stomach, surrounded by a pool of blood and a knife in her back. The blood leakage grew larger by the second. The girl's long teal pigtails were slayed on the ground._

_His heart heavy, Kaito cautiously walked towards this girl. Miku. His Miku._

A waste... Hatsune-san..._ The words echoed once more. Kaito, with a sudden burst of adrenaline, ran over to her side. He kneeled next to her, not caring if the blood soaked him._

_"Miku?" Kaito whispered softly, hoping her blank eyes would show some recognition. Miku didn't move or show any signs of being alive. Kaito touched her face, which was icy cold like the rest of her skin. He removed his shaky hand from her face, his breathing loud. He punched the ground._

_"NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!" He yelled, feeling his own heart break. Feeling tears come to his eyes for the first time in years._

_"Wake up!" He shook her. "You're not dead! You can't be dead! Damn it, he promised me!" He yelled, again in despair, his voice going hoarse._

"MIKU!" He yelled and opened his eyes. He blinked and wiped them. No tears. He looked around only to see that he was in his room.

_Strange... thank God it didn't actually happen though... _Kaito thought with relief. He wiped off the sweat from his face and looked at the time.

_5:30... _Kaito thought sleepily. _A few more hours until school_. He sighed and trudged downstairs to get a drink of water. As he walked to the kitchen, he heard someone exclaim in pain.

"Ow, ow, OW!" The person yelled, and Kaito recognized Miku's voice immediately. He ran into the kitchen.

"Miku! Are you o-" A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he saw what had interrupted her leek cutting. Her hand was cut, and she was yelling at the knife.

"Stupid, damn knife." She growled. " Why do you even exist? God, so annoying! Ow, ow!"

Kaito rolled his eyes, and sighed. He thought something had happened to her. Well... something had, but he thought it was serious. Kaito took Miku's hand, who acknowledged him at last. He ran her hand under cold water.

"Kaito? Why are you up so early?" She cocked her head.

"Oh." Kaito said, not wanting to explain that he had a nightmare in which she had died. "I just wanted a glass of water."

"Oh, okay."

"What about you?" He asked, and shut the tap off, taking out a bandage from the cupboard. He stretched the long, elastic bandage and put it around her hand. Miku winced slightly.

"I was hungry, and I found leeks. And I was hungry. So I found leeks." She said rather drowsily.

"You're repeating, in case you haven't noticed." He kind of grinned.

She smacked him with a leek. "Don't make fun of me! I'm really sleepy." She yawned.

He smiled at her softly. He continued to put pressure on her hand so that the bleeding would stop. Miku looked at her hand forlornly.

"I-I could do it myself, you know..." She muttered, a little red tinting her cheeks.

Kaito brought her hand up and kissed it. His face held the tiniest, unnoticable blush there ever was. "Well, I can't have my one an only _Ohime-sama_ hurt, can I?"

Miku blushed even more. "Well, it's nice being a princess." She smiled up at him, which broke his heart. This was because, he knew, that he had to break hers today. His facial expression must have jolted Miku, as Miku began to grow concerned.

"Kaito? Are you okay?" She asked, reaching a hand to put on his shoulder. He immediately backed away from her touch, and averted his eyes from hers before he saw the hurt in hers.

"Don't touch me." He said in a shaking voice that shocked Miku. She felt slapped.

"A-ah... are you okay, Kaito?" She asked again, her voice in a higher octave than before.

Kaito hated this. He didn't want to do this, but Aito had not left him a choice.

"I'm sorry Miku. I want to break up with you." Kaito said, and held his breath for her answer. It didn't come. He finally looked at her. Her face was contorted in shock and despair. Her eyes were pools of pain.

"Wh-what? You're kidding, right?" She asked in a shaky voice. Kaito did not respond.

"Wh-why? Did I do something wrong? Should I change... or something?" She asked, her voice growing more and more shaky by the second. She looked completely clueless and lost on top of her queasy feeling.

Kaito looked at her coldly. "No. It's something you can't change. I can't stand you. I don't care what happens to you." There. He had said it. Said the words that would keep Miku away from him.

Miku widened her eyes, looking completely shattered. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and she looked down so her hair shadowed her eyes. But Kaito saw the tears that dripped from her cheeks to the ground. He became shocked as well, since he had barely ever seen her cry. He had known her for so long, and yet, she had never really cried. She was always the strong one. But he had hurt her too much.

"Ka- Kaito-baka!" She yelled and pushed his chest so that he stumbled backwards. She ran to the base of the stairs and bumped into a wandering Mikuo, who looked surprised. He pulled her back with hands on her shoulders.

"M-Miku? What are you doing?" Mikuo asked, concerned. That concern grew when he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Miku! Why are you-"

"Leave me alone, Baka-nii!" She yelled at him, and ran upstairs. Mikuo stared after her. He glared at Kaito an I'll-get-you-later glare.

Kaito slumped against the countertop, and ran a hand through his hair. _Did I... did I really do the right thing? I mean, I've already decided to be cold with her so she doesn't get hurt, but... I'm already hurting her this way._

"Che." Kaito muttered out loud. "I'm no better than he is then." He said, referring to Aito. He walked towrads the stairs and climbed them.

* * *

><p>After getting an hour or two more of sleep, Miku finally woke up. She sat on her bed and rubbed her eyes. She hated getting up early- she was almost always cranky. The only time she'd willingly wake up was if she was hungry. She sighed and walked over to her closet, took out her uniform, and put it on.<p>

She walked into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. And as she did, she glimpsed herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot red and puffy.

She touched one eye in surprise. _Why... would I have been crying? What happened? I don't-_ She flinched as she remembered what had happened earlier on that morning, and felt like crying again.

_Damn it, stop being a baby! _She said, furiously rubbing her face with water and soap, so the red could recede.

_"No. It's something you can't change. I can't stand you. I don't care what happens to you_._"_ She flinched again as she remembered those words.

_He... can't stand me? Why did he date me in the first place then? _Ideas began to form in her head. _Don't tell me... it was a bet?_ She looked at her horrified and hurt expression in the mirror.

"Tch. Really. And all this time I thought he was genuine." She said, feeling like ice cold water was dumped on her. She walked downstairs with her bag on her shoulders. Rin caught sight of her.

"Miku-nee! Come on! Everyone's been waiting for you!" Rin said excitedly.

"Re-really?" Miku stuttered, not lifting her head up, for fear that anyone would see her expression. She felt a pair of eyes on her, and knew instantly that Kaito was watching her.

"Yep!" Rin said. Then she noticed that Miku looked a bit depressed. "Miku-nee... what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

_Wait... I'm crying?_ Miku thought in bewilderment and wiped away her tears.

"Aha, it's nothing, I promise. Let's go to school then!" She smiled at everyone, that including Kaito. Her smile didn't waver. That is, until she noticed the slight bruise on Kaito's cheek. She raised an eyebrow and Kaito looked away.

"It's... nothing. Nothing to do with you." Kaito muttered.

"Right. Nothing to do with me. Of course." Miku said softly as she walked out the door.

As the voclaoids walked to Aomori High, Miku was lost in her own thoughts. She wasn't looking as she crossed the road. Everything happened very fast. The car's tires screeching as it skidded, coming directly towards her. Miku looked up in surprise as the car honked. She vaguely heard a male voice shouting her name, but she wasn't paying attention. She was frozen on the spot.

_I'm going to die._

_I don't want to die._

_Not like this._

_Please, God, don't let me die..._

She snapped back into reality only when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her on to the side walk, where she was shaking.

"Miku-nee!" Rin exclaimed, hugging Miku. "Are you okay?"

"F-F.. I-I'm f-fine..." She said, her voice shaky as she stuttered. She put her hands on her face and tried to breathe in deeply, and breathe out.

Kaito looked at Miku in horror. The girl he loved... had been seconds away from death. If he hadn't pulled her away in time...

_Thank God. _He thought in relief.

Miku tried to stand up, and managed, but her legs were really shaky. She took a couple of faltering steps before she fell back to the ground.

"Miku-nee..." Rin said softly, and quietly. "I think that you should let someone carry you."

Miku flushed. "N-no! No one should take the trouble. Aha, I'm fine, let me try again." She started to stand up again, and fell down.

Kaito sighed, and walked forward to carry her, but Akaito beat him to it. He lifted her up, bridal-style.

"A-Akaito! What are you-" She exclaimed, blushing.

"No need, princess. You can't walk, can you?" Akaito asked with a smile.

Miku shrugged, and looked away. "I-I guess not..."

Kaito felt jealousy like it was slapped on his face. He glared at Akaito, who only smirked back. Damn, siblings could be annoying. In frusteration and annoyance, Kaito stomped across the street.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Akaito asked, puzzled, although he knew _exactly_ what the problem was.

Miku stared after him, wondering what happened. _Nah, there's no possible way that he was jealous. He said it himself; he can't stand me, and he also doesn't give a crap about me._

_What a pathetic life._ Kaito and Miku were both thinking at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well? How was it? Poor Miku-chan, eh?<strong>

**Miku:...**

**Kaito: *panics* H-Hey, Miku! Don't take it the wrong way! It's just a story!**

**Miku:...**

**Me: Ehehehe. The evil mind of me. Anyways, I'm sorry for updating so late! I honestly feel terrible about it... *cry***

**Kaito:...**

**Me: Is that all you two can do? '...'?**

**Kaito: When you say stupid things, I guess so.**

**Me: I GIVE UP! WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE THE AUTHOR? WHY DOES *rambling*...**

**Kaito: Well, that's it for today. Be sure to review!**

**Rin & Len: We hope you enjoyed the story! See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello, everyone! Sorry for updating so late, again... I have a really good reason. That is-**

**Miku: Procrastination?**

**Me: NO! *smacks* Th-that's not it! For sure! (There's another reason... it's just escaping my mind...)**

**Miku: *skeptical* Sure...**

**Me: *ignores Miku* In any case, there's something about their school (Aomori High) that you must know. The vocaloids have a different building within Aomori High School, just for vocaloids; since it would be a distraction to regular students who would constantly be staring at them. Henceforth, the vocaloid section of the school was created. Just so you know!**

**Kaito: *yawns* Can we just get this over with?**

**Me: Jeez, someone's in a rush... fine. Kagamine, disclaimer please!**

**Rin & Len: *annoyed* Kirameki-nee does not own VOCALOID and she never will. No one wants her to.**

**Me: That last part wasn't part of the disclaimer...**

**Rin & Len: Enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p>Miku tapped her pencil against her desk, not at all listening to Kiyoteru-sensei's lecture. She gazed out the window at the morning light, daydreaming. She still felt broken inside. She sighed, and just as she was about to look away, someone struck her vision. She leaned towards the window, and saw a man with a purple head of hair walking.<p>

_Gakupo...? No, he's in class._ Miku thought, narrowing her eyes so she could focus on the man. Suddenly the man stopped and Miku froze. He slowly turned around, and she saw wild red eyes on his face. He looked right at her and smiled widely, like a crazy man. Miku widened her eyes and stiffened in horror.

_Your blood... it's so pretty..._

Miku clapped a hand to her mouth and made a choking sound. Everyone turned to look at her. Kaito narrowed his eyes at her, not knowing what was going on.

Kiyoteru-sensei looked at Miku. "Hatsune, is there a problem?"

Miku's eyes were tearing up, and she ran out of the classroom without the teacher's consent and into the bathroom and threw up the contents of her stomach, sobbing.

_What was that? What was that just now?_ She thought, still crying. _What did I just remember? And that man... I swear, I've seen him somewhere before..._

She washed her mouth and popped a piece of gum in, to refresh her mouth. She walked back to class, shivering, and looking around her shoulder. She felt paranoid. As she looked behind her shoulder once again, she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"A-ah!" She exclaimed, blushing. "I'm really sorry! I should-"

"Miku...?" A voice asked warily, questioningly.

Miku looked up, shocked to see Akaito. "A-Akaito!"

"Kyoteru-sensei asked me to get you." Akait said, running his fingers through his hair. "Since you were taking a long time..."

Miku rolled her eyes and stood up, brushing off her uniform skirt. "To the girls washroom? I doubt he'd send a guy."

He grinned. "Well, maybe I came on my own."

"What? You ditched class?"

"Yep!"

Miku sweatdropped. "Huh. You seem very happy to ditch class like that."

"That's because I am!"

Moment of silence.

Finally, Miku broke it. "...Okay. Well, I gotta get to class, so see ya later, Ak- mmph!" Akaito interrupted her by wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her. Miku was too shocked to respond, but slowly, a blush formed on her cheeks. Akaito finally pulled back, blushing slightly too.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now..." He said, looking away.

Miku just stared at him with wide eyes. Her pink cheeks reddened a bit more, and she looked down at her feet.

"I-I have to go to class... I-I'll see you later!" She smiled, still red, and ran back to class.

_That was so sudden... what the heck? I mean I like Akaito, but... not in that way... _She thought frusteratedly. _Why? Why am I so stupid to love Kaito after everything? Such a character change..._ She felt herself open up her well of hurt again. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. She finally reached the music room, and opened the door. She walked in nonchalantly, but her cheeks were still bright red, unfortunately.

Also unfortunately, Kaito noticed. He gave her a side ways glanced, narrowing his eyes again. He then looked at the door as Akaito came in. Akaito shot him a smirk, and Kaito responded with a look of shock and anger. He clenched his fists and continued to listen to Kiyoteru-sensei.

"And so, you guys are going to practise your songs for the concert we are putting on for the rest of the school." He said. "Get into your duets, please."

Murmuring, everyone gathered into their usual duets. As usual, Len and Rin went together, and so did Gakupo and Luka, much to Luka's dismay. Dell and Haku also went together.

Miku looked around for Mikuo. He wasn't there. Usually, she did a duet with Kaito, but now...

"Miku." A voice said. Miku looked up to see Kaito. "We have to do our usual duet."

Miku blinked, and then let out a sigh. She then smiled. "Okay, let's do it then!" She said. She felt slightly uneasy being with Kaito after them breaking up, but she realized it was just some leftover hurt feelings.

"So, what are we singing?" Kaito asked, surprising Miku.

"Er... how about Cendrillon?" She asked.

"Fine with me." He said, not meeting her eyes. He looked at Akaito, who seemed to be motioning for him outside. He narrowed his eyes.

"Just a sec. I'll be back." He walked outside the classroom, and found Akaito leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?" The blue haired vocaloid asked curtly.

"I want to inform you about something." Akaito said, that playful smirk still plastered on his face.

"Just spit it out. I want to get this over with."

"How cruel, Nii-san! Why are you so sour with me? For flirting with your ex that _you_ broke up with?" He grinned slyly.

Kaito looked at him, shocked. _How does he know?_

"I have my sources." Akaito yawned, as if reading Kaito's mind.

"I didn't break up with her because I wanted to. I broke up with her so she could be safe." He said, gritting his teeth. "I don't think you need any information on this, I'm going back in." He began to walk back into class.

"I kissed her."

Kaito froze, the anger boiling up again, as he clenched his already shaking fists.

"Don't you want to know if she kissed me back?"

Kaito didn't answer.

"Jeez, Nii-san. You're so boring."

"Shut up."

"If you don't get back with her quickly, then I'll take her away from you."

"Go to hell."

"Maybe she'll even fall in love with-" Kaito punched the wall next to Akaito's face, his face a mask of anger and annoyance.

"Did you hear me? I said, SHUT UP." Kaito walked away in the opposite direction of class.

"B-Black Nii-san..." Akaito said nervously.

Kaito headed to the kitchen, where he often snuck in to eat ice cream. He sat on the sofa and sighed.

"Ara, Kaito-kun~" Someone said cheerfully.

Kaito looked up, and managed to look even more annoyed. It was Meiko, drunk on sake as usual. He sighed.

"Meiko, I don't really have the time for this." He said, looking away from her. She staggered towards him.

"What?" She pouted. "But ya always have time for meh..." She drawled in a drunken tone.

"Um, no. No I don't."

"Waah~ Kaito-kun~" Meiko said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He sighed again and stood up, trying to head towards the door.

"I love you, Kaito-kun~" Kaito froze for a second before Meiko kissed him, hard. He stood there, shocked (and blushing just a tiny bit) at what Meiko was doing. And that was when he heard Miku's voice.

"Um... Kaito? Kiyoteru-sensei asked me to find you, for the you know, due-" She froze when she saw Meiko and Kaito. Kaito looked at her, shocked. He pulled away from Meiko.

"Miku..." He whispered, feeling guilty and horrified at what had just happened.

_Wh... what? _She thought, her smile frozen on her face. It slowly melted and her hair shadowed her face. She felt her heart break again. Twice that day. Kaito might as well have stabbed her, there wouldn't have been any difference.

"I-I can s-see that you're b-busy..." She stuttered, tears threatening to overwhelm her. "S-Sorry to bother y-you.."

She backed away and ran out of the room.

_Damn it!_ Kaito thought frusteratedly, chasing after her. "MIKU!" He yelled.

Even if she could hear Kaito calling her name, Miku didn't stop. She felt so broken. Tears were freefalling from her eyes, her vision getting blurry. _Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? WHAT?_ She sobbed to herself, and decided to ditch school for the first time. She ran out, not paying attention to where she was heading.

Finally, she found herself in an abandoned shrine. Somehow... it was familiar too. But from where? She furrowed her eyebrows, and tried to wipe the tears away, but it was no use; they kept coming. She began to walk a bit, feeling lost. She decided to go home, when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Stop follwing me, Kaito-ba-" She whipped around, and then cut herself off as she realized the person wasn't Kaito. He was a handsome young man with soft and eerie red eyes and purple hair. Miku looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were-" She said, bowing.

"It's fine... _Mi-chan_." He said, patting her head, and walking a little past her. Miku froze.

_Mi-chan... wait a second. _She whipped around, horror written all over her face. She backed up a bit, and tried to escape.

"Where are you going, Mi-chan? You can't escape, there's a wall behind you." He said coolly, his back to her.

"Y-You're... you're... that day... h-him...?"She asked, pressing herself against the wall.

Aito slowly turned around, his hair suddenly unruly. His eyes were wild like a dangerous, and cornered animal, and his grin was literally an ear to ear grin. Miku widened her eyes more.

"That's right..." He said in a deeper, more savage voice. "You remember me...? From nine years ago...?" He walked towards her, his eyes slowly looking into hers, and suddenly she felt dizzy. Tears sprang to the corner of her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NINE YEARS AGO<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Mi-chan! Mi-chan! Pass me the ball!" <em>

_Miku passed the ball to her best friend, Yamamoto Ayaka. She laughed as Ayaka missed the ball and thudded to the ground. _

_"Oof!" Ayaka exclaimed. "I'll get you for that! Good thing I kept my necklace around my neck!" She said, referring to the necklace she always wore. It was a thin diamond necklace her mother had left her, after she had passed away._

_Miku laughed. "That's where you're supposed to-" Ayaka threw the ball at her._

_Miku pouted as the ball hit her head. "No fair, Aya-chan! I didn't do it on purpose!"_

_The other seven year old just laughed. "An eye for an eye!"_

_"Grr.." Miku said playfully. "I'll get you for that!" She said, running around in circles with Ayaka._

_"Ara, look at you two." Their two other friends, Sachiko and Miu. They were one year older than Miku and Ayaka. Sachiko had brown coloured hair, while Miu had black hair._

_"Miu-chan! Sachi-chan!" Miku exclaimed._

_"Ne, stop treating us like little kids already! We're already seven!" Ayaka said warily._

_"Yeah, but we're a year older than you!" Sachiko giggled, ruffling the blue-haired, blonde streaked hair of Ayaka._

_"Aah, that's so annoying!" Ayaka said, ducking her head._

_"Oh, it's getting late." Miu said nonchalantly. She was always the quiet type. _

_"It is, isn't it...?" Miku said, looking at the sky through the window of the shrine. "I have to go back home now. Or I'm going to miss rehersal and Luka-chan and the others will be mad at me!" She said, and smiled. But before she left, the door closed. _

_"Eh?" Miku tilted her head, wondering why it closed so suddenly. Miu and Sachiko stepped in front of Miku, looking at the door. Ayaka stood next to Miku, holding the ball._

_"I wonder why it closed..." Sachiko said, biting her lip._

_"I want to see..." Miku heard a voice coming somewhere in front of them. A whispering voice. She looked at the others, but they did not seem to have noticed anything. Miku shrugged off her uneasy feeling._

_"Mm. But we can still get out, see-" She cut herself off with a gasp, as a dagger was thrust through her chest._

_"Miu!" Sachiko cried, falling to her knees, looking at the girl bleeding to death. _

_"Miu-chan!" Both Miku and Ayaka gasped. Tears sprang to their eyes, and they started to get scared. The blood pooled around Miu's body. Suddenly, Sachiko gasped as someone stabbed her. The assaulter repeatedly stabbed the eight year old, and both Miku and Ayaka backed away._

_"Your blood... I want to see..." A figure appeared in a patch of light. It was Kawamura Aito, the new kid. His hair was unkempt, and his eyes were wild like a scared animal. His smile was also very scary. The frightened seven year olds backed away even more, and then began to run._

_They both ran outside and realized that they were lost. They whipped around, and tried to look for a place to hide. Miku finally found a bushy area._

_"There!" Miku whispered. They both huddled there, together. _

_"I'm scared... I'm scared, Mi-chan.." Ayaka whispered._

_"I am too, Aya-chan. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to us!" She whispered back._

_Ayaka reached up for her mother's necklace, since it was her reassurance. It wasn't there. Ayaka felt all over her neck, but couldn't find it. Tears welled up in her eyes._

_"It's gone."_

_Miku looked at her. "What's gone?"_

_"Th-the necklace! It's gone! What should I-?" She was cut off by Miku's gasp._

_"Mi-chan...?" She asked, tears spilling over._

_Miku quietly pointed to the scene in front of the bush, her face painted in horror. Aito was bending over, and he picked up the necklace. Due to the blood on his hands, the blood was painted on to the necklace._

_"NO!" Ayaka stood up, and stormed over to Aito. "Give that back!"_

_Miku froze in fear. She wanted to help her best friend, but then she would die too! Miku started to cry, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, she heard a scream and she peeked over the bushes. She felt like throwing up. Ayaka's head... and her body.. She didn't want to think about it. It was so horrifying. The scream died out, and Miku began to crawl along the bush. She cut herself in the process._

_"Ouch." She muttered quietly. Blood welled up from her tiny cut, sliding down the length of it._

_"Pretty..." A savage voice whispered behind her. She jumped and whipped around, looking up at the frigtening face of Kawamura Aito. _

_"Your blood... it's so pretty..." He said, raising the dagger above his head. "I want to... see more..." He brought it down and Miku screamed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>END OF FLASHBACK<strong>_

* * *

><p>Miku had lost all sensation of her arms and legs. She had lost all control of her body. All she could do was feel the horror as she slumped to the ground, Aito walking towards her slowly, and delibrately.<p>

_No..._

_I'm going to die..._

She thought vaguely, her eyes blank due to the hypnotism. Aito kneeled in front of her, and wrapped his arms around her helpless form.

_"I want to see..._" He said, that bloodthirsty line coming back and filling her with more horror. His breath tickled her neck, but since she was unable to move, she couldn't push him away. She wanted to cry. She needed someone to help her, just this one time.

Aito raised the dagger behind her back, and stabbed her. The pain shot throughout her body, and blood trickeled from the corner of her mouth.

_God... give me another chance. Please!_

_Someone... please..._

He raised the dagger to stab her again, and was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her again." The voice said. Miku gave the person a sideways glanced and widened her eyes.

_Kai... to?_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So? How was it? REVIEW~ Onegaishimasu!<strong>

**Miku: This... this is horrible! Look at what you're making that Aito person do to me! This is why we all hate you!**

**Aito: I don't, because I can do my job so well... Hehehe *evil cackle***

**Everyone: ...**

**Aito: ...**

**Me: I just realized that the whole vocaloids having their own section was like Special A. I thought about it before I realized! Just saying! Kay, Kagamine, do your thing!**

**Rin & Len:... Fine. We hope you enjoyed, blah, blah, blah, read the next chapter...**

**Me: NOT LIKE THAT! DO IT! Or else, about your bananas and oranges..**

**Rin & Len: *muttering about how Kirameki-nee is unfair* We hope ya enjoyed! See ya next time! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Konnichiwa desu~ How are you, desu~? *slightly feverish look* Sorry for updating so late, desu~! **

**Miku: ... Something's wrong with Kira-chan.**

**Me: What makes you think that desu~? Anyways desu~, I went for a big trip, desu~**

**Miku:... Quit it.**

**Me: During this big trip desu~, I could not update desu~. This is very unfortunate indeed, desu~!**

**Miku: Oi, did you not-**

**Me: BUT, I made chapters in the car desu~! Since I was absolutely bored out of my mind in the car, desu~. And so the epilogue will be posted tomorrow or so, desu~**

**Miku: YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!**

**Kaito: *wakes up* Ohayo gazaimasu desu~**

**Miku: E-Eeeh? You too?**

**Rin & Len: Kirameki-nee does not own VOCALOID, but only the OCs desu~**

**Miku: WHA-?**

**Len: Please enjoy this chapter, desu~**

**Miku: WHAT IS HELL IS WRONG-**

_**Hajimeeeeeee... desu~**_

_Kai... to? _Miku thought, surprised. Aito's head swiveled towards Kaito, and he momentarily lost concetration on his hypnosis. Miku collapsed to the ground, groaning, and bleeding massively. With a shaky hand, she covered her wound.

_But... what is Kaito doing here?_

Aito seemed to have regained his composture, and wrapped an arm around Miku's waist. The pain overwhelming her, she wasn't able to do much other than weakly thrash in his arms.

"Did you not hear me? I said, don't _touch_ her." Kaito growled, his hand going to his back pocket.

"Ahahahaha, SHION-KUN! I was hoping you would come! NOW IT'LL BE MORE FUN!" He laughed sadistically. Miku noticed the knife on the ground. The same knife that Aito had used to stab her. Her blood from the knife stained the grass. She slowly reached for the knife, and since she was thrown over Aito's shoulder, it wasn't that hard. She managed to grip it, and with all her might, managed to push it into Aito's back, beads of sweat forming in her head with strain. Aito howled, and released his grip on her, while she fell back, and Kaito came rushing.

"MIKU!" Kaito yelled, putting one of her arms over his shoulder, and hoisting her up. He tried to cover her wound with his hand, and wrapped his arm around her waist. His heart tightened with worry as he saw her state. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm.. okay..." She winced as Kaito touched her gash. Aito was begginning to recover. "I-I need to take care of h-him... he'll pay... for killing my friends..." She tried to take a step forward, and fell down with a gasp.

"Baka! Don't do things that you shouldn't be doing!" Kaito growled. Making use of the time that Aito was recovering, he lifted her shirt slightly, and wrapped his blue scarf around her back. She turned slightly pink when his fingers brushed across her skin. He pulled her shirt back down, and looked kind of awkward. He lifted her up, and slung her across his back.

"GAH!" Miku shrieked; the movement was so sudden. She tightened her grip around Kaito's neck. "What are you _doing_?"

"What does it look like? Listen, Miku. I know you want to fight this guy, because you lost your friends. But everyone... Rin, Len, Luka, and even _Meiko_ don't want to lose you. I... I don't want to lose you. If you fight this guy with this wound, you'll die."

"But-"

Aito stood up shakily.

"He's here to kill you. He promised he wouldn't... but it looks like this bastard doesn't live up to his promises. And... there's no way in _hell _I'll let him kill you." He hissed, getting annoyed. Miku blushed. She reached to Kaito's back pocket and took out his cell phone.

"Wh-what?" Kaito said, surprised.

"At least let me help." She smiled a little, and then winced in pain. _I probably shouldn't move too much... _Aito aimed a punch at Kaito. "Kaito, WATCH OUT!"

Kaito looked up in surprise, and ducked, but his fist accidentally hit Miku. For a second, all Miku saw was a dizzying darkness, but she blinked. Black spots dotted her vision, but she didn't care.

"Damn it! Miku, are you okay?"

"Just fine." She muttered, dialing the local police. As she waited imaptiently for the police to pick up, Kaito continued to avoid Aito's punches.

_God, why is this place so abandoned? I hate this shrine! _She bit her lip, and finally, the police picked up.

"Moshi moshi? Yes, this is Hatsune Miku!" Miku said into the phone. "I am at the shrine, on top of the hill... near Sakura street..." She gasped, the wound on her back beginnning to throb.

"Are you okay, oujou-san?" The cop said at the other end of the line.

"F-Fine..." She said, beginning to breathe heavily. "There is a crazy man.. named Kawamura Aito trying to kill me and my... my..."

She stuttered, not knowing her and Kaito's relationship at the moment. Kaito heard her, and felt frusterated. He punched Aito so hard, it knocked him down. Miku blinked, surprised.

"And someone very important to me." She said, red on her cheeks. She coughed, and blood trickeled out of the corner of her mouth.

"I understand. I am presuming that this is the same prisoner that has escaped recently. We will be sending our forces out shortly." The other end clicked, and Miku sighed. She looked at Aito, who wasn't moving.

"Did you...?" She whispered.

"No, he's passed out." Kaito said plainly. He put Miku on the ground, and inspected her face. He put a hand on her cheek.

"Whoa, you're burning up..." He said softly. Miku blushed even more.

"Y-Yeah..." She coughed again."I'm f-fine, though..."

"Oi. Don't give me that crap. Clearly, you are _not_ fine." Kaito said, rolling his eyes.

Miku sighed, laying down on the grass. She placed her hands on her stomach, breathing more heavily than before. Every breath she took resulted in a pang in her chest. She winced. Kaito furrowed his eyebrows, beginning to look more worried.

"Come on. You're not okay. We need to get you hospital attention."

"It's fine..." She insisted.

He sighed. "God, Miku. You were _stabbed _in the _back_. Of course you're not okay."

"No... it's..." Her head began to pound, and she felt herself fading, consciousness wise.

"Oi, Miku."

"Wha...?" She asked vaguely, closing her eyes. Her breathing became slower, and her heart pounded more.

"Miku! Are you okay? MIKU!"

**Me: Haha, that was a fun chapter desu~!**

**Miku: ...**

**Me: It was probably one of my favourites, desu~! ^.^**

**Miku: ...**

**Me: Eh? Miku isn't talking, desu~...**

**Miku: ...**

**Me: Whatever, desu~! Thank you for reading, and look for the epilogue, desu~ which will probably be posted tomorrow, desu~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I would first like to apologize. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG. I AM SO HUMBLY SORRY. Anyways, looks like it's the end. :( So sad...**

**Miku: Looks like you're feeling better now.**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Miku: I mean, yesterday you were all weird. And you were feverish. And you said desu~ all the time.**

**Me:... Are you okay, Miku?**

**Miku: WHAT? YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME? Kaito, don't you remember?**

**Kaito: ... This is probably the first and last time I agree with Kira...**

**Me: Hehe~!**

**Miku:...**

**Me: Kagamine, do the disclaimer please! :D**

**Rin & Len: NO.**

**Me: ... I don't own VOCALOID. I only own the OC's like Ayaka, Aito, and whatnot. =.=**

* * *

><p><em>A seven year old Miku woke up in a hospital bed. Her eyes were blank, and she was covered with so many bandages and tubes that it was practically impossible to move. Her eyes flickered from one side of the room to another. Many people were gathered in her room. Police officers, doctors, and some news reporters outside. The doctors were not allowing them inside the room, of course.<em>

Eh? Why... am I here?_ Miku thought vaguely. _That's odd. I don't remember anything.

_One of the people noticed that she was awake, and walked over to her. She had soft, gentle eyes. They were red._

Red eyes, wild red ones. They flashed as he plunged the knife-

_Miku widened her eyes. _What was that? What did I just remember?

_"Hatsune-san? Are you okay?" The kind nurse asked._

_Miku looked at the woman speechlessly for a second. The woman resembled someone she knew, closely. She had light purple hair, and red eyes. These red eyes seemed kind, but she remembered them from somewhere, somehow..._

_"Obasan.. do I know you?" Miku asked with a monotonous voice._

_The woman smiled kindly. "I think not. I think you may know my son, howe-"_

_One of the doctors cleared his throat, and the woman seemed as if she had just remembered something. She smiled, not saying anything else. She stepped back to let the nurse check her over. However, Miku's gaze remained on the mysterious woman. What had made her lose her memories? Where were Miu, Sachiko, and Aya-_

_"That's right!" Miku gasped. "Where are Sachi-chan, Miu-chan, and Aya-chan?"_

_The nurse that was treating her looked at her sadly. "If you mean Hiragi Miu and Sachiko, they are in ER, due to serious injuries. We are not sure if they will live. But your other friend, Yamamoto Ayaka..." She trailed off with a sigh._

_"What happened?" She asked, her heart filled with dread. She didn't remember what happened, but she did remember that something _had_ happened to admit all of them to the hospital._

_"I'm sorry, Hatsune-san." The nurse said sadly, a sad smile on her face._

_"What? What do you mean, I'm sorry?" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with alarm. "I want to see Aya-chan! She's my best friend! She's like my sister!"_

_One of the doctors, one with a stern face, walked up to her and straightened his glasses. "She's dead." He said plainly._

_"Wha-" She whispered._

_"Her head was cut off from her body. If you would like to see her, then you can come with me."_

_Miku widened her eyes in horror. The nurse that was treating her seconds ago gasped._

_"Yuu-kun! Don't say that! You'll frighten the little-"_

_"I'll go." Miku said, her hair shadowing her eyes._

_"Hatsune-san! You can't even move!"_

_"I want to go!" She said, tears running down her face._

_The nurse remained quiet, and the Yuu took her by the hand, pushing past the reporters who begged her to talk about the murders, and took her towards an isolated room. There, the small body of a seven year old child lay on a small white mattress. Her head and body was covered by a long white sheet and her small hand hung over the side of the bed._

_Miku's tears ovewhelmed her. "Is it my fault she died? It must be my fault, right?" She knelt on to the ground, and started sobbing, muttering about how it was all her fault. After a few mintues, Yuu got annoyed, and held her up by her arm._

_"Look, child. Yamamoto Ayaka didn't die because of you. There was nothing you could do about it. If you tried, then you would have been killed."_

_"Been killed...? Why? What happened?"_

_"We made you lose your memories for a reason." He snapped, beginning to get more and more irritated. His voice grew soft. "I'm not authorized to tell you. Besides, you already have a lot more pain."_

_He took her hands in his, and knelt down to her level, trying to console the crying seven year old._

_"All you can do is stand up for now, right? Only then you will feel better." _

_Miku sniffeled, and nodded. Yuu ruffled her teal coloured hair, and stood up stiffly, regaining his previous attitude._

_"Now, there are a lot of people waiting to see you. They are all Vocaloids."_

_"Oh!" Miku gasped. With Yuu's support, she walked all the way to the waiting room, where she heard many cries._

_"Miku!" They all gasped, and hugged her. Even the boys._

_"Everyone..." She said, tears coming to her eyes again. She looked around and saw that one person was missing. Kaito wasn't there. When everyone let her go, Master came and gave her a big hug. He sighed._

_"Miku-chan, I want you to be more careful. I can't bear losing my little teal headed Vocaloid, right?"_

_"Master..." She said, tears flowing down her cheeks._

_He grinned. "Don't cry, silly girl. There's someone waiting for you outside." _

_Miku looked at him curiously, and limped outside. She saw Kaito. _

_"Kaito!" She exclaimed. Then she got angry. "Ne, why weren't you with everyone else?" _

_Kaito looked away. "Because..."_

_She pouted. "You're so mean, Kai-" She broke off her sentence as the eight year old boy gave her a big hug. _

_Little Miku's cheeks turned cherry red. "K-Kaito, what are you-"_

_"Don't scare me like that again, Miku-chan!" He said, tightening his grip. He was blushing too, but he didn't care. "I thought you were gonna die."_

_He pulled back, and stepped away. "Sorry for hugging you so suddenly..." _

_She beamed at him. "I'm not dead, though!"_

_"Duh."_

_"I won't die, don't worry! I know how much you love me!" She widened her innocent smile. Kaito turned a deeper shade of red._

_"B-Baka! W-watch what you say!"_

_"Heee..." Miku laughed like the little girl she was. She held his hand and entered back inside the waiting room._

* * *

><p>Miku blinked and opened her eyes. Her head was pounding weakly, and her back was still hurting. She sat up, and groaned immediately. She looked around her, feeling the same nostalgic feeling. She felt like leaping off her bed, but a sharp pain on her lower back made her stop. She groaned again, and tried to get off the bed slowly, when she realized that someone was right beside her. She almost jumped out of her skin, and then realized that it was only Kaito.<p>

Kaito had his forearms on the bed, and he was fast asleep, muttering something about ice cream and how it was running away from him. Miku stared at him for over a minute, uncomprehending, and then laughed. She may have sounded crazy, but she definitely did not feel it. She felt happy that she was alive, and that Kaito was there. And then she blushed and slapped herself inwardly.

_One broken heart is enough._ She told herself uncertainly. She got off the bed slowly, about to the washroom, when Kaito caught her hand. She looked at him, surprised that he was awake.

"Where are you going?" He asked, looking up at her.

Miku took her hand away. "Nowhere. Why do my whereabouts bother you?" She asked, still feeling hurt.

"That's hardly fair!"

"Fine, sorry. It was nice of you to help me out like that. But it's not like I can forget what you said to me the other day."

Kaito looked at her and sighed. "Look, Miku, I'm sorry. I only said that crap because Aito threatened to kill you if I didn't break up with you."

"Yeah, right!" Miku said disbelievingly.

"I'm not lying!" He exclaimed, angry.

"I'm not going to believe you." She turned around to go to the washroom.

He grabbed her waist, causing Miku to blush.

"Kai-Kai- baka! Let me go!"

"You have to believe me. Please?"

"Why should I believe you?" Miku said bitterly. "You never even told me you like me, once. You only asked me if I wanted to be your girlfriend after I confessed."

"Miku-"

"I'm not going to believe that! Ugh, you never-"

"I love y-you."

Miku stopped, surprised, and turned around, which was hard, because Kaito was still holding her waist. He didn't meet her eyes, his eyebrows were furrowed and he was blushing. She turned red.

"Y…you're not kidding, right?" Miku asked uncertainly.

"No. I'm not. I'm serious." He said, looking her in her eyes this time.

"I-I see. W-well, then y-you know t-that I-I fe-el the s-same way-y…" She stuttered, blushing as red as a firetruck.

He smiled, and leaned in, kissing her. Miku, though surprised, kissed him back. She thought that nothing could make the day better than this.

And then the door burst open, revealing a very angry looking nurse. They jumped apart.

"Who said you could get up!"

"U-um…"

"GET BACK IN BED! NOW." She yelled at them.

_She resembles a bull._ Kaito mouthed to Miku, and she giggled under her breath.

And they held hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was that?<strong>

**Miku: …./**

**Kaito: …. /**

**Aww, the two of you are blushing. How cute.**

**Miku: Sh-shut up!**

**Yeah right. I've gotten tougher. :D Anyways, I'm sad to see this end. It was my only KaiMi fanfic. **

**Somehow... I think I rushed the ending. I MIGHT write a new ending, if I ever have time, and if I ever get over my laziness. **

**However, I will be making a new KaiMi fanfic, so look out for that. AND I PROMISE, IT WILL BE UPDATED. And I'm still gonna update my other fanfics: A Horrorific Vacation, The Idiot and The Girl In Denial, The Grudge 4, Dear Vocaloid/UTAU/Vipperloids, and a MikuoxMiku story that will be coming up… soon. :D**

**Ja, ne~! Hope that you'll read my other stories!**

**~Kira**


End file.
